1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical outlet plug strip and more particularly to an electrical outlet plug strip for use beneath a kitchen cabinet positioned above a kitchen countertop.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most kitchens, cabinets are positioned above horizontally extending countertops. Frequently, electrical outlet plug strips are secured to the supporting wall directly below the bottom of the cabinet. The electrical outlet plug strips are usually of one or two designs. In one prior art design, such as illustrated in FIG. 1, the prior art plug strip includes a vertically disposed outer wall in which horizontally spaced-apart electrical outlets are provided. Although the electrical outlets are fairly visible to the person about to insert an electrical plug into one of the outlets, the close proximity of the outlet to the bottom wall of the cabinet makes it difficult for a person to grasp the electrical plug and insert the same into the outlet due to the small distance between the outlet and the bottom wall of the cabinet.
In the prior art embodiment of FIG. 2, the electrical outlets are provided in the bottom of the plug strip which eliminates the clearance problems of the strip of FIG. 1. However, since the outlets are located in the bottom wall of the strip, it is difficult, if not impossible, for a person to visually observe the outlet to enable the person to properly position the electrical plug to facilitate the insertion of the plug into the outlet. This is made especially difficult due to the fact that the countertop positioned below the cabinet makes it difficult for a person to position his/her head to observe the connection.